Her Birthday
by bulanbiru
Summary: A countdown's side story. Tanjoubi omedeto, Hinata...


**A/N:**** 'X' x Hinata, slight NaruHina, and 'X' P.O.V. Hm... timeline waktu ini kira-kira waktu chapter 15, habis Naruto putus sama Hinata. Kalo kalian nggak tahu 'X', makanya, baca dong Countdown! Hehe... 'X' itu seorang cowok yang menaruh hati pada Hinata, yang identitasnya di Countdown masih kurahasiakan. By the way, kalian akan tahu siapa 'X' di chapter terakhir Countdown nanti..**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing... all of the chara belongs to Kishimoto.**

---------------------------------------

**COUNTDOWN'S SIDE STORY :**

**HER BIRTHDAY**

----------------------------------------

Aku berjalan pelan, kakiku terasa melesak di bawah timbunan salju yang memutihkan jalanan Konoha. Jalan utama terlihat lengang. Kurapatkan jaketku. Dingin hari ini cukup menusuk tulang. Salju baru saja beberapa hari turun, akan tetapi suhu udara langsung menurun dengan sangat cepat.

Aku menoleh ke sekeliling, dan mendapati putih mengelilingiku.

Putih.

Putih itu membuatku teringat padanya.

Putih adalah warna matanya. _Well_, sebenarnya lebih cocok kalau disebut _lavender_, tapi warna putih kurasa juga cukup mewakili. Bahkan bagiku, putih sangat mewakili.

Ya, putih adalah warna yang kugunakan untuk mendeskripsikannya. Untuk mendeskripsikan seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

Putih yang lembut; mungkin berkesan _plain_, polos. Putih yang lembut seolah melambangkan sikap malu-malunya. Putih juga melambangkan hatinya. Sepotong hati yang penuh dengan kehangatan, sepotong hati yang kutahu sangat peduli.

Putih adalah warna kulitnya. Warna putih yang sejernih kapas, selembut sutera.

Dan semburat merah akan menyeruak pada putih wajahnya, tatkala ia bertemu dengan sang ninja penuh kejutan nomor satu di Konoha.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Dan tidak sulit untuk mengambil kesimpulan bahwa seorang Hyuuga Hinata mengagumi pemuda itu. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menyadari bahwa rasa yang dimiliki gadis itu sudah berubah menjadi sebuah kata.

Cinta.

Aku dapat melihat jelas, bahwa seorang Hyuuga Hinata, mencintai Uzumaki Naruto. _Sangat_mencintainya. Semburat merah yang muncul pada pipi putihnya cukup untuk membuktikan itu semua.

Dan adalah sebuah kewajaran, jika ternyata Naruto juga berbalik mencintainya.

Seorang Hyuuga Hinata seharusnya memang ditakdirkan untuk bahagia. Bersama pemuda yang dicintainya.

Sejak awal aku sadar, bahwa cepat atau lambat, si bodoh itu akan menyadarinya. Dan saat itu... mungkin ia akan mengatakannya, dan mereka berdua akan berbahagia.

Dan mungkin, saat itu sudah tidak ada lagi tempat di hatinya untuk seorang diriku.

Seorang yang sangat bodoh...

Karena aku menyadarinya. Bahwa aku, mencintai Hyuuga Hinata.

Aku mencintai gadis itu, dan aku rela mengorbankan apa saja untuk tetap membuatnya tersenyum. Untuk tetap membuatnya bahagia.

Ya, apa saja.

Maka aku mundur teratur, dan membiarkan si bodoh itu memegang kendali. Aku hanya memandang dari kejauhan.

Tak apa-apa, asalkan aku masih bisa melihat senyumnya...

---

Lamunanku terputus saat akhirnya langkahku sudah membawaku ke depan pintu kamarnya. Kuraih kenop pintu, dan kudorong perlahan.

Kuayunkan langkahku menuju tempat ia berbaring.

Kusibak tirainya, dan aku melihat wajah putihya yang kini semakin tirus. Melihat matanya yang tertutup, namun tetap tidak menyembunyikan bekas air mata.

Aku tahu, ia baru saja menangis. Mungkin semalaman tadi. Mungkin dalam tidurnya.

Dan aku bisa meraba mengapa, karena sepagian tadi kulihat Naruto tidak secerah biasanya.

Naruto bodoh.

Hari ini adalah hari yang seharusnya menjadi sangat berarti baginya, namun berani-beraninya ia menorehkan luka yang membuat Hinata menangis.

Aku bergerak pelan, berusaha untuk tidak membangunkannya. Kuambil selembar sapu tangan, dan dengan lembut kuhapus bekas air mata dan keringat yang meleleh di wajahnya.

Hinata...

Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba tanganku refleks meraih tangannya, dan aku merasa lega saat masih merasakan kehangatan dari tangan itu.

Perlahan, aku merih sakuku dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna lavender. Kuletakkan kotak itu di tangannya, dan aku berbisik pelan di telinganya,

"Tanjoubi omedeto, Hinata..."

Aku mengusap kepalanya lembut, membetulkan poninya yang sedikit berantakan sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi.

Kututup kembali tirainya, dan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak membuat suara yang sekiranya dapat membangunkannya.

Namun saat aku sudah hendak keluar, aku menoleh dan menyadari bahwa ia terbangun.

Tirai itu tersibak, tangannya terjulur. Saat itu, aku mendengar suaranya. Memanggil namaku perlahan.

"..." ucapnya pelan.

"Arigatou..."

Aku berbalik, memasukkan kedua tanganku ke dalam saku, dan tersenyum perlahan. _Ternyata ia menyadarinya._

"Do iteshimashita, Hinata..."

Dan dengan kata-kata itu, aku menutup pintu di belakangku.

_Kuharap kau tahu bahwa aku selalu berada di sisimu..._

**--owari****--**

**A/N: Hah, fic yang aneh... haha... I'm not in a mood to write a fic, yet I still wanna upload something... so this is the outcome. Romance ga jelas, dengan tokoh-tokoh yang ga jelas juga. Gomen ne...**

**Please leave a review...**

**And happy belated birthday for Hinata-chan, and for myself.**

**Yeah, we are twins.**

**Hehe.**

**Ja,,**

**.bulanbiru.**


End file.
